Warrior Soul
by LadyPlague
Summary: Gajeel's little sister has joined the guild. She's a special type of slayer and her soul happens to sing the song of a warrior, which resonates with the soul belonging to a certain Poison Dragon Slayer. Will he help her soul sing freely, or will their song be snuffed out? Rated M for language and lemons! CobraXO.C. I do not own Fairy Tail. Only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy ya'll! LadyPlague here, at your service! I'm in love with the non normal fairy tail characters and pairings so this story will be all about that! It shall be a Cobra/OC mixed with jelly levy and lisana annnnnnd I think I might have a little Gajeelxlucy or maybe even a little elfmanxlucy oooor I can do some extreme crack pairings. I haven't decided yet. The main pairing will be CobraXOC though soooooo, I hope you enjoy it.

Cobra P.O.V

I sit in the Fairy Tail master's office, a large smirk on my face as my one good idea glares at his head. His soul is just as perverted as he is. I'm not trying to listen to it, I really don't want to listen to it, but I can't help it, and I'm utterly disgusted by the sounds it makes.

"Did you know, your soul sounds like chicks get off?" I speak and let out a cackle. He is one fucked up old man.

His nose starts to trickle a little bit of blood. I just keep my smirk securely placed on my lips. "So…So why do you want to join Fairy Tale?" The old man shakes his head coming out from his stupor, and asks me firmly. It's weird really, that their isn't an ounce of hatred for me in his soul. No cries out of terror or agony, none that reveal he doesn't want me here. It's weird. I don't get it, but I won't let it show, just keep up my one eye'd glare and smirk.

"Doronbolt told me I had to join a guild in order to keep my freedom after the whole dragon thing. I figure since Cubellious is here," Markov raises an eyebrow curiously at me, he's not stupid he knows who I'm talking about. I roll my eye. "Sorry, Kinana is here, might as well join the Fairy's."

Markov nods, his soul, by the intensity and breathlessness of it's um…song…sounds happy. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Cobra, where would you like your guild mark."

What would the old man do if I said my dick? I chuckle in my head and instead say: "Side of my neck."

Markov nods and stamps me then hands me a mirror so I can see it. I nod in satisfaction, the mark is a toxic green surrounded by a barrio of poisonous purple. It honestly looks like it could poison someone if they touch it. "Come now, my child lets get you downstairs and let the guild know you're a member."

I try not to sneer when Markov calls me his child, but I can't help it. I may not be as bad as I once was, but bad habits die hard right? Plus I doubt anyone really expects me to change in the blink of an eye…well maybe Lahar does, but I could give a rats as about him.

Markov Stands at the top of the stairs and get's everyone's attention. The amount of souls calling out is a little painful, so I push it deep down, trying not to focus on any, and ignoring them the best I can. I run my hand through my Maroon hair as Markov speaks, not really paying attention until I hear my name said.

"Cobra, is now a Fairy Tail mage, please welcome him in true Fairy Tail style." As soon as he stops speaking the mages in the hall clap, stunning me slightly as I walk down the stairs. None of their souls want to do me harm; I can hear all of them, and they're singing such a forgiving song, as if they're crying out to me, letting me know it's okay.

I shake my head and try to ignore it. I don't need their pity. I can't hear the pity in their soul's it must not be loud enough, because it has to be, there doesn't it?

I spot an empty stool at the bar and make my way to it; trying not to draw attention to myself I hate the attention. Unfortunately, as I walk past some of the mages they all smile at me and congratulate me on joining. Thankfully no one touched me. I don't think I could have handled it. Not now. I've gotten better with my anxiety but, with all these people, I would have ended up killing someone, and gone right back to jail. I finally get to my stool and sit down, hoping everyone will leave me alone.

"Hi, Cobra, I'm MiraJane, but you can just call me Mira!" I happy voice says behind the counter. Something inside me tells me not to even try to listen to her soul, and to keep it out of my head as best as I can. When my inner dragon gives me advice, I know it's best to listen, so I don't even try.

I look at her and just nod. "Would you like something to drink?" She asks cheerfully. A large smile on her face. "Kinana went and got a few different type of poisons for me to put into your beverages and food, when she saw you come in here. She would have stayed to greet you but she had to run some errands for the guild." Mira explained as delicately as she could. She's being awfully kind, and explaining things I haven't even asked. It's helping my anxiety of being around so many people. Is it possible she can see it?

"When you were talking to Master, Kinana told the guild not to clutter around you to much, or to touch you. That you don't like it, and might accidently hurt someone. Thankfully team Natsu isn't here or else he would have probably already been in the infirmary, the boy is a dunce." Mira said, an extremely creepy smile spreading across her face. Kinana is no longer my snake, but she's still looking out for me, just like she always has.

If Mira is taking the time to be this kind to me, I should at least try some type of manner's for Kinana's sake…it's the least I can do for Kinana after her having been left alone for so long. A slight from permeates my face. "Thank you…Mira," I say grudgingly. I just want to be my normal asshole self. Niceties are just a pain. "Can I get a beer? You can pic my poison."

Mira nods and walks away for a few moments. I take the time to look around at the guild. I don't really see anyone that would be willing to actually talk to me. I'm pretty sure only Natsu would have the balls to do so. Not that I really mind I like being left alone. Mira comes back with my beer and smiles. "I put arsenic in it for you. You're drinks are on the house for today since you just joined."

I nod my thanks, and watch the white haired woman walks away. At least when Midnight gets here, in a few months, I'll be around someone I'm comfortable with. Besides Kinana he's my only other friend. Before I can think to much on the subject I hear it. The most beautiful soul. I look around the guild trying to find the source of the sound. It's achingly gorgeous. It's song is calling to me. I can hear it raging within, like it's been forced to hide and it finally want's to be free, to be let out and let the person who it resides in to be who they wish. The cacophony of sound coming from it sounds like an internal war, the sound of drums battling to break through the calm harmony of violins. It's a symphony of destruction and harmony. This person is at war within. They've been hiding themselves and just want to be who they are. I need to find it. The warring sounds get louder and more desperate for freedom. My eyes are still searching, but I can't find it. I can't find this soul. My own starts aching for this soul, wanting to watch the beauty of it finally breaking free. The scent of venom mixed with cherries and sugar strikes my nose and my eyes snap to the guildhall doors. _There_.

The doors are kicked open with a loud bang, startling the guild, causing it to go quiet as they all stare at the person who entered the guild. My eyes widen and my breathing hitches as I see the person. So beautiful. She matches her soul, the part that's trying to break free.

I can hear every one.

 _ **That's Azalea? What did she do to her hair?**_

 __I frown, what's wrong with her hair. It's beautiful. Her hair is bright green with purple tips and it's spiked into a messy Mohawk, the sides of her head buzzed down so there's only a neon green fuzz covering the sides.

 _ **She would never wear something like that. What happened to her? This isn't our sweet Azalea. She looks so different. She was only on her mission for a week. How could someone change like that? She's always so reserved and quiet.**_

What's wrong with what she looks like? She matches the raging of her soul perfectly and it's breath taking. Torso is clad in a tight black corset with purple and green lacing through the center. Her toned legs are being shown off by a purple and green tutu and the knee how combat boots with spikes along the toe. She's perfect. Why is everyone being so strange about her? Then I hear it and see it loud and clear. An image from within her soul shows me what she was before this mission everyone is thinking about. Her hair was long before she left and she would wear it to cover up her eyes, her gorgeous green eyes. Her body was clad in a pair of loose jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She was hiding herself. I could hear the memory of her soul it was so sad. It was crying out all the time, begging to be free. I could hear the tears in the memory of her soul, and it made me ache.

The drumming in her soul now is getting louder and faster, as if it's a war march. It's trying so hard to finally break free, and as soon as her gaze reaches the back corner of the guild, her soul finally wins. Her real soul, the one she had been hiding from everyone breaks free with a crash of thunder that was sounded by symbol crashes and the thrumming of a bass drum.

 _ **Gajeel!**_ Her soul screams and rages the name of the iron dragon slayer, causing my eyes to widen in shock.

As soon as her eyes find Gajeel, her soul roars, trumpets are sounding the alarm and the drums are thundering with rage. She growls and runs towards the Iron dragon slayer and when she close to him, she grabs a chair that she passes raises it and swings it smashing it into his head. "You fucking twat waffle!" She screams at the slayer. My eyes widen and I let a snort slip out. I hear her soul chuckle. Did it hear me?

"What the fuck, Zal?" Gajeel rages at the petite girl. "What the fuck are you wearing? What the fuck did you do to your hair? Where the fuck is my innocent baby sister?" He continues as he stands up glaring at her. Sister? Gajeel has a sister? She's his sister?

I hear her soul rage even more. Wait…did he call her innocent? My soul cackles. I've heard her soul. I've heard it's song, and it's a warrior.

Azalea brings her fist back and punches Gajeel in the face. "How dare you?" She roars. "I don't need fucking baby sat on a mission. I can take care of myself! I need my freedom. Metalicana tought me too Gajeel!"

She's a slayer? That's when I notice her piercing's. She has them on her arms similar to Gajeel's but more delicate. She also has on through the bridge of her nose and one at the septum, similar to a bullring, along with dermals on both sides of her collarbone. Is that why she wore the clothes that hid her skin?

"You're my sister, Zal! It is my job to make sure you're safe!" Gajeel rages on. His soul is in turmoil. It's angry and swirling with guilt.

"So you sent team Natsu after me? What is wrong with you? You didn't care enough about me to take me with you when Metalicana left! Why are you trying to protect me now? Where were you when that fucking dark guild took me and forced a lacrima in me? When they forced another slayer magic on me? Where were you when my body was poisoning itself, killing me slowly while I tried to absorb the magic? Where were you then?" Her soul is in a whirlwind the music getting angrier the drums thundering harder and faster. The whole guild is watching.

"I'm trying to make up for it, Zal! I'm trying to be there now. I need to protect you!"

"I can protect myself! You made me hide my strength and who I am as a person, because you didn't like how I turned out. I can't do that anymore Gajeel! I am not your innocent little sister anymore. I am a grown woman who because of your stunt, sending Team Natsu after me, I finally realized that I can't take it anymore. I can't keep my soul suppressed any longer. Take a good hard look at me now Gajeel! This is who I am! I am Azalea Redfox, Metal and Poison Dragon slayer and my soul has finally been released from it's suppression that you forced me to put it under. Get used to it!"

She turns around and starts to walk away from Gajeel, but her eyes meet mine and she freezes. I can here her soul calm and reach out to my own. Both of our souls resonate together. _**Mine!**_ Our souls scream out in union.

 _ **I can hear you.**_ She speaks through her soul. As it reaches me my eyes widen and my breathing goes ragged. She breaks our eye contact, allowing both of us to calm ourselves. I let my normal smirk reach my lips again and watch as she makes her way towards me. The guild slowly starting to return to what they were doing before her outburst.

She takes a set next to me and I turn to look at her. Allowing myself to drink up her appearance more closely.

"Why can you hear me?" Azalea whispers softly.

"I'm a second generation, Poison Dragon Slayer." I mumble out. "The names Co…" I can't get myself to say Cobra. My soul won't let me make her call me that. It wants her to know my name, my real name, to have someone whose soul can sing my real name. It's begging me to tell her. "I'm Erik." I say softly, knowing the only reason she can hear what I said is because of her enhanced hearing.

"Your soul is beautiful, Erik." She smile's softly at me.

Azalea P.O.V

As soon as I had stepped anywhere near Fairy Tail, I could hear his soul. It was loud and wonderful, and it resonated so well with my own. I could hear the deep growls and roars within him. The suppression of his past and the music it made when he tried to allow himself to be less angry. He has so much anger within his soul. Regardless of that, the sound is beautiful, because he doesn't want to be angry, he just wants someone to accept him, regardless of his cold heart, sick sense of humor and enjoyment of others pain. He has a warrior's soul, and it screams for mine. As soon as my soul heard his, it was easier for mine to break free. The closer I got to the guild the more his soul sung to mine, the more it sung a song of passion and wisdom. It helped break the suppression I had built around my true self, my true song.

It was so hard to yell at Gajeel, when all I wanted to do was let my soul be next to his, and now here I am, siting next to a complete stranger, letting our souls sing to one another. I know what this means. I know he does to. Dragon slayers aren't supposed to mate with other slayers, it's rare for it to happen in the first place, and when it does happen, because both are feeling the bond. It's instantaneous there is no stopping it. I won't say anything. I know he won't ether. I can hear his soul begging for me, and I know mine is doing the same for him. But we'll ignore it for a while. It's how a warrior's soul works.

 _ **We'll just stick close by each other, for now.**_ I hear him through my soul. He's right we will. The problem with a Dragon Slayer having a Dragon Slayer mate, is once it's realized, even if no mark has been made, we'll hurt the farther away we are from one another, until the pain kill's us.

"Where is Team Natsu by the way?" Erik's voice sends shivers down my spine. "If they went after you, shouldn't they be back with you?"

I chuckle. "I may or may not have secreted a small amount of nightshade from my pores. Just enough to knock them out for a few hours." I hear his soul laugh loudly the music within him blending with the dragon laugh.

"Atta girl." He speaks softly,

"When did you join?" I ask him, he obviously hadn't been here before I went on my mission.

"Today." I nod. He won't be much of a talker. I can feel his nerves still within him. His soul is still tainted with his past pain.

"You were part of Oracion Seis?" I ask quietly.

I can feel him stiffen and his soul stutters. I allow my soul to sing louder, calmer, letting it envelope his soul in safety. His body relaxes.

"I was. Midnight…my old partner, will be joining in a few months time. He has a little more to do to get released."

I nod in understanding.

 _ **I hope he isn't living to far from me, I would really rather not be in pain while I try and sleep.**_

 __I hear him snort, a smirk on his face. Well, guess he heard me.

"I don't actually have somewhere to stay yet. You can help me find a place close to you if you like."

I smile at that. "You can just stay with me, Cobra. I don't see why not. I mean neither of us actually want to mate, that's not our fault though. Warrior souls just don't like being tied down. But we can at least be friends. I'd rather you stay with me so that you aren't feeling anymore pain then you already have in your life."

His eyes widen when I mention his past. _**She heard my soul that deep?**_

"Come on Erik. I'll show you where I live." I grab his hand, feeling him tense again, but I just let my soul soothe his, and pull him off his stool, As I start to drag pull him towards the guild. A roar stops us. Damn it Gajeel.

"Oi! Cobra, where the fuck are you going with my sister? She shouldn't go anywhere where with you, and I still need to whoop her ass!" Gajeel yells across the guild, causing all the other mages to stop and stare again. I can see Levy narrow her eyes at both Cobra and I.

I'm shocked when I hear Cobra's growl, as he turns to face my brother. His purple eye narrowing, his growl getting louder. He quickly pulls me into his side one arm wrapping protectively around him.

Gajeel's eyes widen and his soul calls out in frustration. "Fuck! Cobra, really? My fucking sister? Fuck you and your fucking inner dragon and fuck your fucking soul!" Gajeel screams as he realizes what's happened. He threatened harm to a Dragon Slayers mate.

Without another word I take, Erik and drag him out of the guild. His arm is still around my waist and his growl is still going, but he's slowly calming down as I take him to my home…our home.


	2. Chapter 2

Cobra's P.O.V

Well…this is fucking weird. I'm willingly touching someone. I look to my left, at the strange woman I have my arm wrapped around. I thought once we exited the guild that'd I have let go of her, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. She doesn't speak as she leads us to her place. I don't mind it though. Silence is always nice. I never get a moment of silence, not when everyone is talking and their souls are screaming. It's a nightmare. But here, with Azalea. It's pleasant. She isn't speaking, but I can still hear her soul, I enjoy the sounds of it. It has this extreme calming effect on me.

I pull her closer into me. I can't help it. I like feeling her next to me. I hear her chuckle softly at my actions. I smirk. I take a deep inhale, and let out an unexpected groan. Her scent is mind blowing. She smells of small hints of iron that's being over powered by the scent of hemlock and wolfs-bane. My favorite poisonous plants. It's intoxicating. I snort. I just made a punny. Ha, and another one.

Azalea turns her head to look at me, raising an eyebrow at me questioningly. I just shake my head.

"You know," I speak softly. "Our instincts aren't going to allow us to just be friends." She shrugs her shoulders.

"I just don't want a mark right now. It's a serious thing. It ties us together so forcefully and…I like my freedom. Though that's already hampered a little because we won't be able to go anywhere without the other."

I frown. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come to Fairy Tail. If I would have known I would have stayed away."

Azalea stops walking. She whirls in my arm to face me. Her green eyes are wide, and I can see a hint of hurt in her gaze. Was I wrong to say that? I just don't want to stifle her. I'm not good enough for her anyways.

"Why would you say that?" She asks lowly. If not for my senses I wouldn't have been able to hear her. "I know not everyone wants a mate…but would I really be that bad? I know I'm not pretty…and you don't know anything about me, but we wouldn't be mates if we weren't the perfect other half to each other…would I really be so awful for you?" My one eye widens at what she said. That wasn't what I was thinking at all.

I can smell it before I see it. Salt. Oh fuck, I'm making her cry! I start to panic inside. What am I supposed to say? I don't know how to deal with crying girls!

I pull her into me in a hug. "It's not that. I don't want you to be forced to be with me. You don't know me. I'm not a good guy. I haven't been in years. I don't know if I was ever good. And please don't say things like that about yourself. You are beautiful. Not just on the outside, but your soul sings the sweetest melody, the most beautiful sounds. Any one would be lucky to have you as a mate. You're just unlucky to have me as one."

She looks at me, her pretty green eyes wet with tears. She has a frown on her face, one I wish I could make go away. "You aren't bad, Erik." With that she places her lips against my cheek and pulls away. She loops her arm around mine and continues to lead me to her place.

Gajeel P.O.V

I roar as Cobra and Azalea leave the guild. I can't control my anger. I feel a small hand on my arm, but shrug it off. "Gajeel?" The soft voice speaks. God damn it Shrimp. She need's to back off.

"Not now, Shrimp." I seethe.

"But Gajeel, what's wrong?" She never knows when to stop.

"Leave it alone." I growl again. I try to reel in my anger. I don't want to hurt her.

"Gajeel, I don't understand why your so upset about her!" Her voice raises a little bit. I growl again. I can't help it. That's my damn sister, why doesn't Levy get that?

"She's my fucking sister, Shrimp!"

I hear her huff in annoyance. Ever since my sister came to the guild after we came back from Tenrou, Levy has been so fucking stand offish towards her. She's gotten really clingy as well.

"I don't see why that matters." Levy speaks. "She obviously doesn't care about what you think. I don't understand why you let her rule you like this. She has you wrapped around her little finger like a dog."

I roar. I turn my face to Levy's and she looks scared but I don't care right now. "I told you to drop it, Shrimp. She's my fucking sister. I'll be damned if I let anything or anyone hurt her." With that said I storm out of the guild.

I groan entering my house. My anger hasn't gone away yet, and before I realize it, I've extended my arm into the far end of my house. I let out a roar of anger. Why? Why does she have to have a mate? She's supposed to be my innocent little sister forever. She isn't supposed to grow up. I get why she was angry at me, and I can accept that. Her and Cobra though? I don't think I can. Fuck. She can't even fight the bond either. It just had to be another dragon slayer. At least I can ignore my mate so I don't fuck her up with my shit. He can't ignore it. Cobra is going to ruin her.

I walk farther into my house, pulling off my shirt. It's so damn hot. I flop onto the couch in my living room and close my eyes, letting my arm rest against my forehead. I hate all this pre-destined shit. Why the hell do we even have to have mates? It's all fucked up!

Peeking open my eyes and glancing out the window, I notice it's slowly starting to get dark. Another hour and the stars will be out. I take a deep breath just barely catching a scent of vanilla and strawberries. What the hell is she doing out here? Before I can sit up, there's a knock on my door. What the hell? Getting up I make my way to my front door. Opening it revels the blond haired, brown eyed mage. She's missing her usually bright smile though.

"What do you want, Bunny Girl?" I ask gruffly.

She plasters a smile on her face. "I thought you might want some company." She says softly. "I saw what happened at the guild."

I groan. Of course she did. "If I wouldn't talk to Shrimp, what makes you think I'd talk to you?"

She just keeps smiling. "I never said anything about talking. There's a hill near your house. I go there a lot to watch the stars." I know she does that. At least once a week. I can always smell her. "There's a meteor shower tonight. I thought maybe you would join me. No talking necessary. I even have food, and some iron." She gestures to a picnic basket in her hands. There's a blanket over her arm.

She looks hopeful; I can't bring myself to say no. "Sure, Bunny Girl. Just let me grab a shirt." Her eyes widen and her face flushes as if she's just now realizing I don't have one on. Gihi.

I walk into my house and grab the shirt I tossed in the hallway. I quickly put it on and walk out of my house. Lucy smiles at me. We walk in silence as we make our way to the hill. I hear a rustle and a small grunt as she adjusts the wicker basket in her arms. Shifting my eyes towards Bunny Girl I notice her struggle a little bit. Without a word I grab the basket from her. Feeling the heavy weight of it I look at her in surprise.

"What the hell you got in here, Bunny Girl?"

Her face flushes. "Virgo gave me pure celestial iron. It's better then the iron on Earthland, it's also a lot heavier and denser. One small brick is like 50 pounds and I have three in there. Plus food and drinks."

"Damn Bunny. You made it look like it was nothing carrying it."

She frowns slightly. "I'm not weak."

When did I say that? "I never said you were weak, Bunny Girl."

She smiles at me.

We make it to the top of the hill by my house. Maybe cliff is a better term. I live on the outskirts of Magnolia. I don't like being bothered. From up here we can see the entire town. I go to the tree at the top and set the basket down. Bunny Girl follows me and stretches the blanket out on the grass before sitting down on it. With a small grunt I sit beside her. Watching her as she starts to get things out of the basket. She grabs a few plates and sets them in front of her, before taking out a large foot long sub, she sets that on the plate next to me. She grabs a smaller sub and sets it on her plate along with some pasta salad. She puts double the amount on the plate I'm assuming is mine. Then out comes three small cubes of iron, I inhale the scent and groan at how delicious it smells. Bunny giggles.

I start to reach for one of the cubes, but before I can grab it, there's a hard slap on my hand. I growl lowly and look at the blond mage. "Not yet!" She scolds me with a large smile on her face.

She slips her hand back in the basket and pulls out two wine glasses. "Bunny, I'm not one for wine."

"Oh, you'll like this wine! Virgo made it special. It's liquid iron mixed with wine. She swears you'll like it!"

She pulls out two bottles of wine, a red wine for her, and a silver one, which looks like just what she said. Liquid iron.

"Gihi, are you trying to seduce me Bunny?" I tease.

Her face goes bright red, "What? N..n..no!" She waves her hands frantically in front of her.

I grunt. "Well it's working. Gihi."

Her face gets redder if that's even possible.

"With all this special iron you got for me, what would you have done had I said no?" It doesn't seem like it was just a whim for her to ask me to go with her. She had this planned.

"I would have had Virgo knock you out and bring you." She says with an extremely straight face. Is she being serious? Then a grin breaks out on her face and she lets out the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard.

She pours me a glass of the iron wine and hands it to me, then pours herself some of hers. She holds her glass out towards me and I do the same to her. "To a relaxing night under the stars." She whispers, her voice almost getting lost in the slight breeze. She lightly clinks our glasses together and takes a small sip of her wine. I do the same.

"Holy shit, Bunny! You'll need to tell that spirit of yours to keep my house stocked with this shit."

She giggles at my reaction. I couldn't help it. That is some of the purest iron I have ever tasted in my life. Metalicana never even got me iron that amazing. Shrimp can't even conjure such amazing iron. Bunny Girl is spoiling me.

"When's this meteor shower start?" I question her. She places her finger on her chin in thought before brushing her hand against one of her keys.

"Horologium says we still have an hour! Plenty of time to eat."

With that said we start digging into our food. We don't speak, but that's okay. I've never been a talker. As I eat my sub, I watch Bunny Girl. She's so calm. She's always been so calm around me. Even when I first joined the guild. She was never afraid of me. I don't understand it. What I put her through…how is she so relaxed? As I finish my food, I set the plate into the basket and decide to try these Celestial Iron cubes. Grabbing one I take a bite out of it, causing me to let out a groan of pleasure.

Bunny Girl smiles at me, "Is it good?"

I nod. " Very." I quickly devour the rest of the cubes. With a satisfied groan I lay back on the blanket. One arm under my head the other resting on my stomach. After a few moments of hearing Bunny Girl moving around, I feel her lay next to me, not touching me, but next to me. We lay there and just stare at the stars waiting for the shower to start.

I feel her nudge me, when I look over to her, she points up at the sky, and I follow her finger to a small cluster of stars. "See those there? That's Virgo." She smiles as she speaks.

"Make sure you tell her thanks for me." I respond gruffly.

She sighs happily. "Why'd you bring me here, Bunny?" I ask looking at her. She returns my gaze.

"It'll sound stupid if I try and explain it."

I raise a studded eyebrow at her, "Try me."

She looks away from me, a small red tint on her cheeks. "It's weird. After you left the guild. I felt this weird tug in my chest. It made me worried. I just knew that maybe you needed company. I don't know why. I just felt it." She chuckles. "I told you it'd sound stupid."

"Not stupid at all, Bunny Girl." I mumble softly. Can she really feel the bond? It's impossible. I never marked her. I try and say away from her really. I don't get it.

"Oh look! It's starting!" She squeals with excitement. Pointing at the sky again, I once more follow her finger. I smile slightly watching a bright light shoot across the sky.

I turn my gaze back to Bunny Girl, back to Lucy…I don't think I've ever actually called her by her name. Come to think about it, I think I'm the only one she doesn't yell at for giving her a nickname. I watch as her face lights up, while she's gazing at the sky. I can't turn away from her. I can't bring my self to look away from Bunny Girl in order to watch the meteor shower.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bunny whispers.

"Yeah, Bunny Girl, beautiful." If only she knew that I wasn't talking about the stars, or the meteors, but her. My beautiful Bunny Girl. Without thinking I use my free arm and wrap it around her, pulling her into me. She doesn't speak, just curls into my side, resting her head on my chest. I hold her close to me.

"Can I ask you something Gajeel?" She sounds nervous.

"Anything, Bunny."

"Do you have a mate?"

I sigh, "Yeah, I do."

I feel her tense slightly. "Is it Levy?"

"No." As soon as I say no her body relaxes and I feel her nuzzle into me more. I kiss the top of her head so lightly I don't think she can feel it, at least I hope she can't. We lay in silence as the meteor shower continues. There's so many falling from the sky. It really is pretty cool. No wonder Bunny is so obsessed with the stars and shit.

I get lost watching it. Is this how she feels? Relaxed, calm, and lost from all her troubles, when she looks at the stars and the meteors. It's pretty impressive that something like this can make everything seem…ok. When the meteors stop falling, I realize just how lost in time I had become. It seemed like it only lasted a few seconds, but I know it was longer than that, at least an hour, but probably more like two. Looking down at Bunny Girl I realize she's fallen asleep. When did that happen?

I move, trying not to wake her. Getting out from under her, I notice her shivering slightly. It does get a little chilly at night. I wrap her up in the blanket, before moving an arm under her shoulders and one under her legs, and lift her up. God damn she's light. With the way that Happy and Natsu always complain about her weight I thought it might actually be a little tough to hold her. But she barely weighs a thing. I glance at the picnic basket and shrug I'll grab it tomorrow.

Slightly adjusting Bunny Girl in my arms, so her head is resting against my shoulder, I start the short trek to my house. I really hope she doesn't mind staying at my place. I'd rather her get mad at me for keeping her at my place, then for breaking into her apartment. She complains enough about her team doing it.

I kick my front door open trying to be quiet. Thank Mavis, Lily isn't here right now or he'd be asking way to many questions. I push the door closed again with my shoulder. I groan. I'm gonna have to sleep on the couch.

Going into my bedroom. I slowly place Bunny Girl on my bed. I watch her for a moment, and lightly move a piece of hair out of her face. With a sigh I stand up, and move to make my way to the living room. I feel a hand grasp my wrist. I turn around to see Bunny Girl with her eyes open. "Don't leave me, Gajeel." She pulls my arm forcing me close to the bed. "Please?"

"Alright Bunny Girl."

I pull my shirt off and slip into bed with her, pulling her into me once more. She snuggles against me and sighs contently. Within seconds her breathing is evened out again and she's sleeping. "Goodnight…Lucy."


End file.
